Harry Potter und der Plastikpokal
by cold mirror
Summary: Das Trimagische Turnier, Voldemorts Rückkehr, pubertäre Probleme. Alles was im Film passiert. Nur mit Analsex.


Titel: Harry Potter und der Plastikpokal  
Autor: Cold Mirror  
Fertiggestellt: April 2006  
Pairing: Harry/Ron, Moody/Kinder, Snape/Karkaroff, Voldemort/Wurmschwanz...  
Kategorie: Parodie  
Beschreibung: Das Trimagische Turnier, Voldemorts Rückkehr, pubertäre Probleme. Alles was im Film passiert. Nur mit Analsex.  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling macht die Bücher, Warner Bros machen die Filme, ich mach perverse Fanfics...  
Kommentar: Grundregel für den vollen Genuss dieser Parodie - Man muss "HP und der Feuerkelch" auf DVD haben und ihn mindestens achtundzwanzigtausend Mal angesehen haben!

HARRY POTTER  
-und der Plastikpokal-

_Es ist düster und unheimlich... die riesige, todbringende Schlange Nagini schlängelt zwischen Knochen und Grabsteinen über den feuchten Boden...  
Steve Irwin von Crocodile Hunter kommt angetrampelt und stürzt sich auf sie!_

Steve: -hält Nagini inne Kamera- Gorgeous! She's beautiful!

Offscreen sprecher: -gelangweilt- Oh, was für eine schöne Schlange...

_Keine 100 Meter entfernt tüdelt ein alter Oppi in seiner Küche rum._

Oppi: -macht Herd an-

Kasten: BREAD.

_(Boa, ich bin ja sowas von neugierig, was da wohl drin ist... vielleicht ja... Brot?)_

Fernseher im Hintergrund: Sende eine SMS mit Fick1 für den Kinderporno, Fick2 für den Toilettensex oder Fick3 für die Frau die's mit 'nem Pferd treibt an die 635363...

_Plötzlich sieht der alte Oppi Licht im alten verlassenem Riddle-Anwesen._

Oppi: Diese verdammten Bengel! -schmeißt Topflappen hin-

Topflappen: -fällt auf Herdfeuer und geht in Flammen auf-

_Der alte Oppi macht sich auf den Weg zum Riddle-Anwesen, um rauszufinden was dort vor sich geht, während im Hintergrund seine klapprige Schrotthütte abfackelt...  
Er betritt das Haus... und im Gegensatz zum gepflegten Garten mit den kunstvoll geschnittenen Hecken ist es hier total staubig und dreckig. (Für 'nen Gartendesigner reicht das Geld, aber für 'ne Putzfrau nicht!)_

Nagini: -kommt angeschlängelt- Ssshhhsshh...

Voldemort: Entweder hat Nagini gerade gesagt, dass ein alter Mann vor der Tür steht und uns belauscht oder dass sie von einem verrückten Australier verfolgt wird.

Steve: Gorgeous!

Nagini: Ahhh! -schlängelt im Hyperdyperlichtgeschwindigkeit-Schneckentempo davon-

Voldemort: Bist du es leid mich zu pflegen, Wurmschwanz?

Wurmschwanz: Nein, es macht mir überhaupt nichts aus, mein Lord! Ich liebe es gerade zu euch mit Babybrei zu füttern und euch den Arsch abzuwischen... Ich glaube ich habe Muttergefühle! Am liebsten würde ich Ihnen meine Brust geben! Oh warten Sie, ich bin fett, ich hab Brüste! -will sich frei machen-

Voldemort: NEIN!

_Flash! Zur selben Zeit an einem ganz anderem Ort._

Harry: -schreit schweißüberströmt auf- Ahhh!

Ron: -mit Harry im Bett- Oaahh!

Hermine: -kommt ins Zimmer- Aufwachen Jungs! Frühstück ist-

Harry+Ron: -Mädchenkreisch- AAEEHH!

Ron: -zieht Bettdecke über seine in Bondage Ketten geschnürte Brust- Klopf beim nächsten Mal gefälligst an!

Harry: Was machst du denn hier?

Hermine: Bin gerade erst gekommen.

Harry+Ron: Wir auch.

Hermine: Ähähä, tschuldigung, ich, äh, ich geh dann wieder-

Harry: Halt... lass die Kerze hier.

_Einige Bondage Sessions später wandern die Weasleys zusammen mit Hermine und Harry durch den Wald._

Ron: Dad, wohin gehen wir?

Arthur: Keine Ahnung! Nicht fummeln!

Ron: -lässt von Harry ab- Menno.

Mr.Diggory: Hey Arthur!

Arthur: -Hitlergruß-

Cedric: -fällt vom Baum- Ahhh! -krach, Genickbruch, tot-

Mr.Diggory: Nein! -heul- Warum mein Junge? WARUM MEIN JUNGE!

_Ende.  
(So hätte man sich viel Mühe sparen können.)_

Cedric: -fällt vom Baum- Ahhh! -krach- ...nix passiert!

Mr.Diggory: Das ist Cedric! Er ist prädestiniert zum sterben!

Cedric: Hi! -grins, Zahn fällt raus-

_Sie wandern zusammen noch ein Stück weiter und sind schließlich am Ziel._

Kamera: -Zoom auf Hundehaufen-

Kamera: -zoomt zurück, sucht, Zoom auf Schuh-

Ron: Ein Ausflug zu einem Schuh! -Pause- Wooow! Dad, das muss doch wahnsinnig teuer gewesen sein!

Arthur: Ron, so arm sind wir nun auch wieder nicht.

_Der olle Schuh ist ein Portschlüssel und bringt sie zur Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Komischerweise steht das Zelt der Weasleys schon._

Arthur: Wer hat das Zelt aufgebaut? -Akte-X Lied ertönt-

_Später im Quidditch-Stadion, alle gehen die Treppe hoch._

Ron: Wie weit oben sitzen wir denn?

Lucius: -kommt anstolziert- Wenn es anfängt zu regnen, wisst ihr es als erstes! Ahahaha-__

Draco: -gröhl- Oleee, ole ole ole, oleeee! Wir sind die Champions, oleeee! -trötet mit Horn in Lucius' Ohr-

Lucius: -spießt ihn mit seinem Gehstock auf-

_Alle sind auf ihren Plätzen und das Spiel fängt an. Es beginnt die Mannschaft in Grün/Weiß... Werder Bremen._

Spieler: -fliegen auf's Feld-

Publikum: Werder! Werder! Werder!

_Leider hat dem SV Werder niemand gesagt, dass es sich hier nicht um Fußball, sondern um Quidditch handelt._

Spieler: -stürzen zu Boden und zersplattern in tausend Fetzen- UAAARG!

_Tja. Somit haben die Bulgaren wohl gewonnen. Deswegen ist das Spiel kurz nach Beginn auch schon wieder zu Ende.  
Später im Weasley Zelt. Arthur zündet sich am Kamin 'nen Joint an, Fred und George singen schief und Ron schwärmt von Krumms dickem, langem... Besen. Plötzlich ertönt von draußen Geschrei und Gedonner._

George: Anscheinend sind die Iren in Feierlaune!

Arthur: Das sind nicht die Iren.

George: Ach ja stimmt, ich meinte die Werder Fans. Aber die haben doch verloren!

Arthur: Schnell, wir müssen hier weg!

Unbekannte Statisten: -rennen wild umher- Oh nein! Todesser! Ahhh!

Arthur: Fred! George! Ihr seid für Ginny verantwortlich!

Ginny: Oo

Fred+George: -lüstern-

Arthur: -hält inne- Moment... was sag ich denn da?

_Die Todesser kommen mit Fackeln und sprechen ihre finsteren Flüche._

Todesser: -spaziert mit seiner Fackel rum- Ich gehe mit meiner Laterne und meine Laterne mit mir! Dort oben leuchten die Sterne und unten leuchten wir! Mein Licht geht aus, wir gehen nach Haus! Rabimmel Rabammel Rabumms!

_Alle rennen panisch davon, Harry versucht mitzuhalten, doch er wird von der Herde getrennt... und zertrampelt. Black Out!  
Harry wacht wieder auf. Alles ist niedergebrannt. Ein komischer Mann mit Ledermantel stapft durch die Gegend, fühlt sich cool und zaubert das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel._

Hermine: Harry!

Ron: Wir haben dich überall gesucht!

_Rückblende._

Ron: Harry? -guckt ins Gebüsch- Harry? -guckt unter 'nem Stein- Harry? -guckt inne Mülltonne- Ich geb's auf, ich hab ihn überall gesucht.

_Rückblende Ende.  
Plötzlich tauchen aus allen Ecken Auroren auf. Besonders schlecht ausgebildete. Jeder spricht den Stupor-Spruch und nicht einer trifft..._

Crouch: Los, raus mit der Sprache, wer hat dieses Verbrechen begannen?

Harry: Welches Verbrechen?

Hermine: Das Dunkle Mal! Sein Symbol!

Harry: Voldemort...

Crouch: -guckt in den Himmel- Wo?

Harry: Ähm... -wendet sich an Arthur- Diese Leute unter den Masken, die gehören zu ihm, nicht?

Arthur: Ja... Todesser.

Crouch: -kampfbereit- Folgt mir!

Harry: Ähm, da war ein Mann! Vorher! Da!

Crouch: -guckt sich um- Wo? -rennt hin-

Harry: -nuschel- Der fällt ja echt auf jeden Trick rein.

_Schwenk auf das Dunkle Mal am Himmel._

Dunkles Mal: -verknotet sich- Arrg! Scheiße...

_Einige Zeit später im Hogwarts Express._

Hermine: -liest Zeitung-

Ron: -tut so als ob er lesen kann-

Ommi: Hiäää kommt dääär Särviääärwagäään!

Ron: Eine Packung Kaugummies und 'n Lakritzzauberstab... -zählt sein Geld- Ähm, nein, nur die Kaugummies...

Harry: Lass ma, ich regel das! -prollt malwieder mit all seinem Geld rum-

Cho: Zwei Lutscheschwänze bitte!

Ommi: Hiää.

Cho: -lutscht Schwänze-

Harry: -starr-

_Katie Leung, die Schauspielerin von Cho Chang, war leider zu unerotisch für diese Geschichte, darum wurde sie durch die exhibitionistisch veranlagte Analsexliebende Lesbe Kiko Wu ersetzt..._

Harry: -geht wieder ins Abteil und schlägt Ron mit seiner Latte K.O.-

Hermine: Schrecklich, dass niemand etwas gegen die Todesser unternehmen konnte! Harry, sei ehrlich, deine Narbe juckt wieder, richtig? Du musst an Sirius schreiben!

Harry: Okay... -kritzelt Zettel- Sirius... Black... -schickt Hedwig los-

Hermine: ...äh, Harry? Es wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, Sirius auch einen Brief zu schreiben und nicht nur seinen Namen auf ein Blatt Papier zu kritzeln...

_Sie kommen in Hogwarts an. Etwas später kommen auch die Bulgaren (oder Russen?) und die Frenchies (Ätz mich nicht an, weil ich kein französisch kann!). Später in der Großen Halle._

Dumbledore: Hogwarts wird Schauplatz des Trimagischen Turniers! Für alle, die es nicht wissen - das Trimagische Turnier ist eine Begegnung dreier Schwulen... ...in einer Reihe von magischen Wettstreiten.

_Die Frenchies kommen rein, tanzen schwul ("Boa, wenn die Frau 'n Mann wär, dann wär sie sowas von schwul!"), pupsen Schmetterlinge aus und werden geleitet von einer riesigen, potthässlichen Frau, die aussieht wie Snape als Transvestit. Dann kommen die Bulgaren rein._

Bulgaren: -machen Stocktricks, wirbel, wirbel-

Schüler in der Nähe: -werden der Reihe nach K.O. geschlagen- Arg!

Karkaroff: Wirr hätten die Chorreographie doch länger prroben sollen...

Ron: Geil! Da ist Viktor Krumm! Oh Gott, gleich kommt er vorbei, gleich kommt er vorbei! -Mädchenkreisch-

Krum: -kommt vorbei-

Ron: -High-Frequenz-Kreisch- AEEHH!-fällt in Ohnmacht, wird von Sanitätsärzten rausgetragen-

_Dann gibt's Essen._

Karkaroff: -schüttet Snape was zu trinken ein-

Snape: -Was-zum-Teufel-soll-das-Blick-

_(Was Snape nicht weiß, ist dass dies eine Aufforderung zum Geschlechtsverkehr war und da er das Getränk nicht abgelehnt hat, wird er bald einen brennenden Arsch und viele rrrollende "R"s bekommen.)_

Mad Eye Moody betritt die Szene und glubscht erstmal mit seinem verrücktem Auge in die Gegend. (Man weiß nie, wo dieses VERRÜCKTE Auge als nächstes hinschaut!)

Moody: -Zoom- -Zoom, zoom- -Zoom auf Hundehaufen-

... (wo kommen die ganzen Hundehaufen her?)

Moody: -Zoomt zurück, sucht, Zoom auf Harry-

_Nach dem Essen enthüllt Dumbledore den Feuerkelch, in den jeder, der beim Turnier mitmachen will, seinen Namen reinschmeißen soll. Zu gewinnen gibt es übrigens einen Plastikpokal der im Dunkeln leuchtet. In der darauffolgenden Nacht schleicht sich Karkaroff KLISCHEEHAFT UNAUFFÄLLIG zu Feuerkelch...  
Am nächsten Tag. Die Kiddies haben ihre erste Unterrichtsstunde mit Moody._

Moody: Mein Name ist Moody, ich bin Ex-Auror, vom Ministerium gehasst und ich bin nur hier, weil Dumbledore mich darum gebeten hat. Noch was unklar?

Alle: -melden sich-

Moody: Fragen zu meinem Auge beantworte ich übrigens nicht.

Alle: -senken die Hand wieder-

Moody: Heute beginnen wir mit den unverzeihlichen Flüchen, die ihr niemals nie nicht in tausend Jahren never ever unter keinen Umständen anwenden dürft! ...Hier, ich zeig euch mal einen!

_Eine schreckliche Stunde beginnt, in der eine Spinne getötet wird und Neville unsagbar leidet, weil es um den Fluch ging, durch den er seine Eltern verloren hat.  
Nach der Stunde gehen sie die Treppe entlang._

Hermine: Diese Flüche sind nicht ohne Grund unverzeihlich! So etwas vor einer Klasse zu machen! Habt ihr Nevilles Gesicht gesehen?

Neville: -steht halben Meter vom Fenster entfernt und starrt stattdessen eine Treppenstufe an-

Hermine: Ähm... ...Neville?

Moody: Hey Junge, alles klar? Komm, wir trinken einen Tee! Ich möchte dir was zeigen!

Neville: Was denn?

Moody: Öhm... Kaninchenbabys, hehe!

Neville: Ich mag keine Kaninchen, dagegen bin ich allergisch...

Moody: Sagte ich Kaninchen? Ich meinte... Katzenbabys, hehehe!

Hermine: Aww, die will ich auch sehen!

Moody: Ähm, nein, ich will nur kleine Jungs - ich meinte - ich will erstmal Neville trösten! Komm mit, mein Kleiner...-öffnet seine Hose-

Harry: Hm... los, lasst uns gehen, das hässliche Fensterbild erinnert mich irgendwie an Snape.

Fensterbild: -heult-

_Einige Zeit später. Regen. Die Frisur hält.  
Beim Feuerkelch._

Fred+George: Haha, wir haben Alterungstrank, um über die Alterslinie zu kommen!

Hermine: -spricht direkt in die Kamera- Das wird nur nicht funktionieren!

Regisseur: -kommt ins Bild- Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du nicht in die verdammte Kamera gucken sollst, du stinkendes Mistkind! -schmeißt Drehbuch hin- Ich arbeite nie wieder mit Kindern!

_(Ein Jahr später, bei der Harry Potter Premiere im Kinosaal.  
Regisseur: Die Szene haben wir 30 Mal gedreht und das war die beste Einstellung...)_

Irgendwann ist es soweit. Alle haben sich um den Feuerkelch in der Großen Halle versammelt, um zu wissen, wer die neuen Champions sind.

Dumbledore: Das ist der Moment auf den wir alle gewartet haben! Die Auswahl der Champions fängt an! Ich ziehe nun die Zettel! -greift in die Flammen- Au! -greif- Au! -greif- Au! -greif- Au! -greif- Au!

McGonagall: Albus, der Kelch spuckt die Zettel von alleine aus...

Dumbledore: Oh, ach so, hähä! Also, die neuen Champions sind - der komische Kerl aus Russland, Budapest oder Sibirien, was weiß ich!

Krum: BULGARIA!

Dumbledore: Ja egal. Und - die geile blonde Schlampe, die gut französisch kann! -zwinker- Sehr gut sogar, hähä...

Fleur: -wird ewig unter der letzten Nacht mit Dumbledore leiden-

Dumbledore: Und - der Junge, der am Ende stirbt!

Cedric: Hey!

Dumbledore: -tut unschuldig- Ich hab deinen Namen nicht erwähnt!

Cedric: Aber ich... oh... ja... stimmt... -traurig- Ich bin sowas von tot...

Dumbledore: Und - Harry Potter!

Crouch: Es gibt doch nur drei Teilnehmer?

Dumbledore: Tja, dann gibt es ab heute eben vier.

Crouch: Aber Potter ist noch zu jung!

Dumbledore: Na und? Harry ist doch immer und überall dabei, sonst hieß der Film ja wohl auch nicht so!

Crouch: ...was für'n Film?

Dumbledore: Na, der Film wo... -denkt angestrengt nach- ...wo der Mann so bei der Frau so... und dann mit seinem Arm und... -sabbert und denkt an Pornos-

_Und so wurde Harry auch zu den Champions gewählt. Dass gefällt weder Harry, noch seinem Kumpel Ron._

Ron: Wie hast du das gemacht?

Harry: Was gemacht?

Ron: Ach, vergiss es! Wenn du's nicht mal deinem besten Freund erzählen willst!

Harry: Damit das klar ist, ich hab meinen Namen nicht in den Feuerkelch geworfen! Das wird mir jetzt langsam zu dumm!

Ron: Ja, so bin ich... Ron Weasley, Harrys dummer Freund...

Harry: Ja... stimmt. Steht auch auf dem Pullover drauf, den dir deine Mutter gestrickt hat! Deine Schuld, wenn du den auch noch trägst!

_Einige Zeit später. Rita Kimmkorn kommt, um angeblich Interviews zu führen, ist aber nur da, weil sie die hübschen Knaben nacheinander in der Besenkammer vergewaltigen will. Und auch Fleur._

Rita: Hübsche rosa Bäckchen! -klatsch-

Fleur: -mit entblößtem Hintern- Jaa!

_Okay, zuviel Lesbenporno. Schalten wir um zu was schwulerem._

Wurmschwanz: Komm, kleines Baby, es gibt leckere Milch! -hält seine haarige Schwabbelbrust hin-

Voldemort: Neeeeeiiiiin!

_Soviel dazu.  
Wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Im Eulenturm. Harry hat Post von Sirius._

Brief: Lieber Harry. Kannst du mir bitte beim nächsten Mal auch einen Brief schreiben und nicht nur einen Zettel auf dem mein Name steht? Tschüß, dein Sirius. P.S. Der Vogel scheißt.

Vogel: -scheißt-

Harry: Ihhh...  
_  
Abends. Gryffieturm. Harry liest die Zeitung._

Zeitung: Teenager Tragödie! Die heutige Jugend hat viel zu kleine Pimmel! Zum Beispiel Harry Potter- -wird ins Feuer geschmissen- Ahhh!

Ron: -kommt runter- Mit wem redest du?

Harry: Mit niemandem.

Ron: Ich hab aber Stimmen gehört!

Harry: Tja, das hast du dir wohl eingebildet.

Ron: Hm... naja... muss an dem Kraut liegen, dass ich vorhin geraucht hab... -schlurft wieder weg-

_Voll viel Zeit später. Draußen am See._

Neville: Ist ja verrückt! Is ja verrückt!

Harry: Neville, du tust es schon wieder...

Neville: Was?

Harry: Im Wasser stehen und dich freuen.

_Ron und Hermine kommen zu ihnen._

Hermine: Harry, ich soll dir von Ron sagen, dass Dean gesagt hat, dass Parvati gesagt hat, dass Hagrid dich sehen will.

Harry: Du kannst Ron sagen, dass-

Hermine: Ich bin keine Eule!

_Oh doch. Jedenfalls laut höchst seriösen Jugendzeitschriften..._ (lesen diese verkackten Arschies die Bücher oder sehen wenigstens die Filme? NEIN! WARUM DÜRFEN SOLCHE LEUTE BERICHTE ÜBER HARRY POTTER SCHREIBEN? WARUM?)

_Etwas später geht Hagrid mit Harry in den Wald, um die Drachies anzuglotzen._

Hornschwanz: -speit Feuer-

Wald: -brennt ab-

_Wessen blöde Idee war es eigentlich feuerspeiende Drachen in den Wald zu bringen...?  
Die nächsten Tage hat es Harry richtig schwer. Ron ist immer noch böse und auf dem Schulhof tragen alle "Potter stinkt" Anstecker bzw. "Potter liegt besoffen vor Aldi und stinkt nach Bockwurst". Und Draco sitzt auf'm Baum. (Huuuh, seht, er sitzt auf'm Baum, er ist der Oberchecker, er ist die geilste Sau auf'm Schulhof...)_

Draco: Warum so angespannt, Potter? Mein Vater und ich haben 'ne Wette laufen!

Harry: Ach ja? Lass mich raten - wie lange du dort oben auf dem Baum ohne Essen und Trinken überleben kannst?

Draco: ...ja.

Harry: Okay, tschüß...

Draco: Hey! Heeeey! -verzweifel- Meine Leiter ist umgekippt und ich komm nicht mehr runter!

Moody: -fängt Harry ab- Komm mit, ich will schmutzige Dinge mit dir anstellen und dich dabei filmen!

Harry: ...

Moody: Äh... ich meinte... Kaninchenbabys?

_Kurz darauf fügt Moody seiner selbstgedrehten Kinderpornosammlung "Hogwarts - Dildospiele mit Schuljungs" einen weiteren Teil (Nr. 37) hinzu und schlägt damit in den Videocharts sogar den Bestseller "Im Kreissaal vergewaltigt von Arzt und Mutter"!  
Dann beginnt der erste Trimagische Wettkampf. Fred und George nehmen Wetten auf, wer wohl als erstes stirbt._

Cedric: Ich wette, dass ich am Ende sterbe!

Fred: Das weiß doch jeder! Das gildet nicht!

Cedric: Ohh...

_Im Champion-Zelt. Rita Kimmkorn stresst malwieder rum._

Krum: Du nix hier! Hier nur Champions! Ich fick dein Mutter in Arsch bis Scheiße kommt raus!

Rita: Ähä...

Dumbledore: Guten Tag, Champions! Der große Augenblick ist da! Barty, der Sack!

Crouch: Hey!

Dumbledore: Ich meinte - Barty, bring den Sack.

_Alle müssen einen kleinen Drachen aus Crouchs Sack ziehen. Als letztes kommt Harry dran._

Crouch: Dann bleibt nur noch...

Harry: ...Hornschwanz.

Crouch: Wie bitte?

Harry: Ach nichts... -nuschel- Pissbacke.

Crouch: Was? Haben Sie was gesagt?

Harry: Nein... -nuschel- Fotzenlecker.

Crouch: Hm?

Harry: Nichts...  
_  
Crouch ist echt ein Nullchecker. Das Turnier beginnt!_

Cedric: -hibbelig- Okay, alle sagen, ich sterbe am Ende... aber am Ende von was? Ich bin jetzt erster, also nicht am Ende... also kann ich noch nicht sterben! HA! -rennt raus- HAHAHA- AHHH! -stürzt Felsen runter-  
_  
Nachdem alle ihren Drachen besiegt haben, ist Harry an der Reihe. Yeah, Action, Feuer, CGI-Drachen..._

Drache: -macht Lehrertribüne kaputt-

McGonagall: -stürzt sich auf Snape- Huch, ich bin umgefallen! -begrabbelt ihn- Oh huups, schon wieder!

Snape: Ih...

_Natürlich schafft Harry es und hält kurze Zeit später das goldene Ei in den Händen. Alle freuen sich und Harry verträgt sich wieder mit Ron._

Ron: Du hättest vollkommen verrückt sein müssen deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch zu werfen...

Harry: Auch schon gemerkt?

Ron: Ich war aber echt nicht der einzige. Hinter deinem Rücken haben alle gesagt, dass du es warst.

Harry: -schaut zum Kind hinter sich-

Kind: OO

Harry: WAS HAST FÜR SCHEISSE ÜBER MICH ERZÄHLT? -verprügel-

_Fütterungszeit in der großen Halle. Harry glotzt Cho an und sabbert rum. Ron bekommt ein Paket in dem sein Festumhang für den Weihnachtsball ist (ein Kartoffelsack mit Löchern zum Arme durchstecken). Es gilt nun, Mädchen für den Ball klar zu machen. Leider hat sich Harry als erstes die gefürchtetste Mädchen-Gang der Schule rausgesucht._

Mädchen: -Todesblick-

Harry: ...

Mädchen: Verpiss dich, du Spacko!

_Beim Hausaufgaben machen. Ron versucht Hermine zu fragen, doch Snape kommt an und verprügelt ihn und Harry mit 'nem Buch._

Hermine: Nur damit du's weißt, mich hat jemand gefragt - und ich hab ja gesagt! -stampft weg-

Ron: Sie lügt... wer würde sie schon fragen, sie hat pudelige Haare, ist ein Streber, hat keine Titten...

Harry: Aber sie hat 'ne Muschi.

Ron: Was soll an Krummbein denn so toll sein?

Harry: Ähm... erklär ich dir später.

_Sie kriegen es nicht gebacken irgendjemanden zu fragen, Cho ist schon vergeben, Ron kotzt Fleur an, tja, da bleiben nur noch die beiden Inderzwillinge, die sich aber gar nicht ähnlich sehen. Harry kriegt natürlich die schönere. Der Ball beginnt, Hermine betritt den Raum und sieht superst Cinderella-mäßig aus._

Padma: Ist das Hermine Granger mit Viktor Krum?

Ron: -eifersüchtig- Nein, nein, ist sie nicht... -sniff- Mein Krum...

_Alle tanzen._

Karkaroff: -schnappt sich Snape- Du! Tanzen! Mit mirrrr!

Snape: -schmelzt beim "R" dahin-

Dumbledore: Und als besonderes Schmankerl haben wir eine ganz fetzige Band eingeladen!

Alternde-Rockband-die-schon-damals-niemand-gut-fand: -betritt die Bühne- Yeahhh!

Schüler: -Grillengezirpe- -hust-

Dumbledore: Schade, die letzen 20 Jahre hat's geklappt, jetzt muss ich sie wohl doch ersetzen...

_Sie werden ersetzt durch eine Death-Metal Band, die Songs über blutige Selbstverstümmelung und Sex mit gegenseitigem ankotzen singen... was die Jugend eben so hört..._

Flitwick: -Stage Diving- Juhuu, sie haben mich nicht fallen gelassen, ich bin beliebt! -wird aus'm Fenster geworfen- Ahhh!

_Die Party ist vorbei. Nacht. Eine Rabe fliegt durch die Luft und landet am Fenster des Gryffindorturm._

Harry: -wixt- Oahhh...

_2 Tage vor dem nächsten Wettstreit. Harry hat das Ei-Rätsel noch nicht gelöst, doch Cedric gibt ihm einen Tipp._

Cedric: Potter! Du kennst doch das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler - ein super Ort für ein gepflegtes Bad! Greif dir das Ei und grübel im heißen Wasser vor dich hin.

Harry: Ich hab doch gestern erst gewixt...

_Im Badezimmer. Myrthe nervt ab. Harry löst das Rätsel, weiß aber nicht wie er eine Stunde unter Wasser bleiben soll. Neville hilft Harry damit und gibt ihm olles Kraut. Der nächste Wettkampf beginnt und Fred und George nehmen wieder Wetten auf._

Cedric: Ich wette, dass-

George: Verschwinde endlich! Du zählst nicht!

Cedric: Ohhhhh...

_Auf der Tribüne._

Moody: Steck dir das in den Mund!

Harry: -wird in den Mund gefickt- Hhhggnnnn!

_(Kinderporno Teil 38...)  
Alle springen ins Wasser. Action. Algen. Mörderfischies. Cedric tippt auf seine Uhr (wieso hat er die nicht abgemacht, die geht unter Wasser doch schrott!). Harry hat keine Zeit mehr. Gewinnt trotzdem. War klar. Fleur scheidet aus. (Macht später aber trotzdem noch mit. Wenn man weitermachen darf, obwohl man verliert, dann sind die ganzen Wettkämpfe also nutzlos und man hätte sich überhaupt nicht anstrengen brauchen, weil man eh weiterkommt!) Cedric macht den ersten Platz._

Cedric: -freut sich nicht- Meine Uhr... sie ist kaputt... der Blender war nicht wasserdicht... sie ist tot... -hysterisch- Erst meine Uhr - dann ich!

_Die Kiddies wandern mit Hagrid am Abend noch etwas durch den Wald und finden den toten Mr. Crouch! Stress! Dumbledores Büro! Harry plumpst ins Denkarium und sieht, dass Crouch Junior ein Todesser ist! Dramatik!  
Denn geht er irgendwann wieder zurück._

Harry: -geht Gang entlang- Hmm... was sind das für komische Geräusche, die da aus der Besenkammer kommen?

Besenkammer: Oaahhhh, oh ja! Ja! Jaaa! Mach's mirrrrr!

Harry: -glotzt rein-

Karkaroff: -gasp- Scheiße! -zeiht Hose hoch und verzieht sich-

Snape: POTTER! -Du-hast-mich-gerade-um-den-besten-Fick-meines-Lebens-gebracht-Blick-

_Es ist Zeit für den dritten und letzten Wettkampf! Das Labyrinth!_

McGonagall: -grins-

Snape: Warum sitzt die schon wieder neben mir..?

_Die Champions gehen in das Labyrinth. Die Hecken schließen sich._

Zuschauer: ... -sehen nix- ... -hören nix- ...tja, schon toll, so ein Wettkampf... -sitzen die nächsten Stunden herum und langweilen sich-

_Im Labyrinth. Action. Hecken. Blätter. Wurzeln. Natur. Juhu. Harry und Cedric rennen rum._

Cedric: Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, das ist das Ende, gleich bin ich tot, ahhh!

Harry: Da! Der Plastikpokal!

_Der Plastikpokal ist ein Portschlüssel und bringt sie zu einem dunklem Friedhof._

Cedric: Na toll! Ein Friedhof! War ja klar! -rennt im Kreis- Ich werde sterben, ich werden sterben- -stolpert- Was ist das?

Grabstein: Cedric Diggory.

Cedric: AHHH! WER HAT DEN DA HINGESTELLT?

Friedhofswärter: Ich. -schiebt Schubkarre mit neuem Grabstein vorbei-

Neuer Grabstein: Albus Dumbledore.

_Plötzlich kommt Wurmschwanz mit Voldemort auf dem Arm aus einer Gruft._

Wurmschwanz: Na du süßes Baby? Dutzi dutzi duu! Wullewullewulle! Hier, willst du deinen Schnulli?

Voldemort: Neeeiiiin... -bekommt Schnulli ins Maul gestopft-

Cedric: Was geht hier vor, wer sind Sie?

Voldemort: -nuckel nuckel- Töte ihn! -nuckel nuckel-

Wurmschwanz: Avada Kedavra!

Cedric: UAAHHH! -wird weggeballert-

_Zeitlupe._

Harry: Noooooiiiiin!

Cedric: -wirbelt durch die Luft-

Harry: Cöööödrööööc!

Cedric: -macht 3-fach Salto, Spagat, Rolle rückwärts - tot-

_Jetzt ist Cedric ENDGÜLTIG tot. Wurmschwanz klemmt Harry an dem Grab fest und beginnt mit dem Ritual, um Voldemorts Kraft wieder herzustellen._

Wurmschwanz: -drückt Voldemort unter Wasser- Jetzt machen wir Planschiplanschi!

Voldemort: Ahhhhrrrr- -blubber-

Wurmschwanz: Knochen des Vaters unwissentlich gegeben! -lässt irgendnen Knochen reinplumpsen- Fleisch des Dieners willentlich geopfert... -schmeißt Packung Gehacktes in den Kessel- Merkt er eh nicht. Und zum Schluss - Blut des Feindes mit Gewalt genommen!

Harry: AHH! -ist zu DUMM seinen Arm wegzunehmen, der nicht eingeklemmt ist-

Wurmschwanz: Der dunkle Lord wird wieder aufsteigen!

_Der Kessel geht in Flammen auf, Harry kreischt rum und Voldemort wird wiedergeboren!_

Voldemort: -streichelt sein Gesicht- Mhhh... -wandert an sich runter und spielt an seinem Pimmel-

Wurmschwanz: Ähh... mein Lord...

Voldemort: Was? Ich hab das jahrelang nicht machen können! Da hat sich Druck aufgebaut, das alte Zeug muss raus!

_Nachdem Voldemort abgespritzt hat, zaubert er das Dunkle Mal an den Himmel und ein Todesser nach dem anderen erscheint auf dem Friedhof._

Voldemort: Willkommen, meine Freunde. Ich gebe zu, ich bin überaus... enttäuscht von euch! Nicht einer von euch hat versucht mich zu finden!

_(Ich versteh da IMMER "ficken"...)_

Voldemort: -entreißt ihnen die Masken- Crabbe! McNair! Sido! Goyle! Und- du hast ja nicht mal deine Maske auf!

Frau: -duckt sich- Hütütü...

Voldemort: Nicht einmal du, Lucius!__

Lucius: -nimmt Kapuze ab, Haare stehen zu Berge- Ich war euch immer treu! Das Leben das ich geführt habe ist meine wahre Maske! -steht auf-

Voldemort: -sieht das Lucius 2 Köpfe größer ist- Ähä, naja, nich so schlimm!

Wurmschwanz: Ich bin zu euch zurückgekehrt, mein Baby!

Voldemort: -schauder- ...hjjjja... nenn mich vor den anderen nicht so, Wurmschwanz...

Wurmschwanz: Alles klar, Schnutzelbutzelchen!

Voldemort: Grrr... -stolpert über Cedric- Ohhh, so ein hübscher Junge... -steckt großen Zeh in dessen Mund- Mhhhh... noch warm...

Harry: Weg von ihm!

Voldemort: Harry, ich hatte schon ganz vergessen, dass du da stehst.

Lucius: Hm, ich hab auf einmal das Gefühl, dass ich auch was vergessen hab...  
_  
Schnitt auf Hogwarts Schulgelände._

Draco: -sitzt immer noch auf'm Baum- Halloooo...?

_Schnitt zurück._

Voldemort: Die Dinge haben sich geändert! Jetzt kann ich dich berühren! -stubs, stubs, stubs-

Harry: Au au au!

Voldemort: -piekt ihm ins Auge- Hups! -bohrt in seiner Nase- Huch. -steckt ihm Finger in den Mund- Hjaaa... geil...

Harry: Hrrrllläh!

Voldemort: Los, heb deinen Zauberstab auf! Los, steh auf! Ich nehme an, du weißt, wie man duelliert! Zuerst verbeugen wir uns... komm Harry, wo sind deine Manieren? -schwenkt Zauberstab- Verbeug dich! BÜCK DICH!

Harry: -bückt sich-

Todesser: -klatscht- Höhö, voll der geile Trick!

Voldemort: Jaaaa... -schwenkt seinen _anderen_ Zauberstab- Jetzt... wird ordentlich gefickt!

Harry: -rennt weg-

Voldemort: Dreh mir nicht den Rücken zu, Potter! Ich will dir in die Augen sehen, wenn du stirbst!

Harry: Gut, wie Sie wollen!

_Battle! Die Strahlen ihrer Zauberstäbe treffen sich und bilden ein glühendes Licht. Die Geister der vom Avada Kedavra Fluch getroffenen erscheinen. Erst Cedric, dann der alte Oppi und schließlich Harrys Eltern._

James: Harry, wir können dir etwas Zeit verschaffen, aber musst dann so schnell wie möglich zum Portschlüssel!

Cedric: Harry, nimm meinen Körper mit zurück!

Lilly: Harry, du bist bereit, lass los!

Harry: Okay, ich-

Oppi: Hey, hab ich nicht auch ein paar letzte Worte zu sagen!

Harry: Ich kenn Sie doch garnicht!

Oppi: Ohh...

_Harry schafft es, sich aus der Verbindung zu lösen, rennt zum Portschlüssel und verschwindet._

Voldemort: NEIN! -Lindenstraße Dramatik-

_Harry taucht wieder bei der Tribüne auf und die Zuschauer, die seit Stunden gelangweilt in die Gegend gestarrt haben, rasten aus._

Harry: -heul- Cedric! Er ist tot!

Dumbledore: Wurd ja auch langsam mal Zeit...

Mr. Diggory: Mein Junge! Das ist mein Junge! Jetzt kann ich endlich seine Lebensversicherung einkassieren und bin schweinereich! -heult vor Glück-

_Harry wird mal wieder von Moody verschleppt und es stellt sich raus: Moody ist garkein kinderfickender Stinkmolch - viel schlimmer - es ist Crouch Junior!  
Dumbledore, McGonagall und Snape eilen Harry zum Glück zu Hilfe._

Dumbledore: So, jetzt kriegst du alles zurück was du meinen Schülern angetan hast! SCHLUCK!

_--Ekelhafte Pornoszene, die kein Schwein sehen will--_

Snape: -piekt Crouch Jr. mit Zauberstab-

Crouch Jr.: -Zungenschleck-

Snape: ...war das 'ne Anmache?

_Am nächsten Tag in der großen Halle._

Dumbledore: -sitzt andächtig auf seinem Stuhl- ... -pennt ein-

McGonagall: -räusper- Ehem!

Dumbledore: -schreckt auf- Was-was-welches Jahr haben wir? Oh... was wollt ich sagen? Ach ja. Der Junge, der am Ende stirbt... ist gestorben.

Alle: -Stille-

Dumbledore: Er wurde ermordet! Von Lord Voldemort!

Alle: -zirp, zirp- -hust-

Dumbledore: Ein Mord, von Voldemort! Ha, das reimt sich!

Alle: -gähn-

_Der Tag des Abschieds ist gekommen. Alle sind auf dem Schulhof verteilt und umarmen sich._

Krum: Herrmine! Fürr dich! Schrreib mirr! Verrsprrich's!

Hermine: Aber du kannst doch garnicht lesen...

Krum: Oh... ja... dann mal Bilderr!

Karkaroff: Severrus...

Snape: -schmacht-

Karkaroff: Uns bleibt immerr noch die Besenkammerr...

_Das Durmstrangschiff schippert los. Und ballert die Schule ab. Die Frenchies fliegen vorbei. Das Schiff der Durmstrangs versinkt. Sonnenuntergang._

Hermine: Jetzt wird sich alles ändern, hab ich Recht?

Harry: -fässt ihr an die Brust- ...ja!

_--Ende--_


End file.
